1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and a method for sensing a target species, which have utility for monitoring of gaseous compounds and ionic species in semiconductor process operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, the deposition of silicon (Si) and silicon dioxide (SiO2), and subsequent etching, are vital operational steps that currently comprise 8–10 steps or roughly 25% of the total manufacturing process. Each deposition tool and etch tool must undergo a periodic cleaning procedure, sometimes as often as every run, in order to ensure uniform and consistent film properties.
Currently, in etching operations, etch endpoints are reached when a prescribed amount of time has elapsed. Over etch, in which the process gas continues to flow into the reactor chamber after the cleaning etch is finished, is common and leads to longer process cycles, reduced tool lifetimes, and unnecessary global-warming-gas losses to the atmosphere (Anderson, B.; Behnke, J.; Berman, M.; Kobeissi, H.; Huling, B.; Langan, J.; Lynn, S-Y., Semiconductor International, October (1993)).
Similar issues are present in the etching of silicon nitride materials when SiN is utilized in semiconductor device structures.
Various analytical techniques, such as FTIR, Optical Emission Spectroscopy, and Ionized Mass Spectroscopy, can be used to monitor the etch process. However, these techniques tend to be expensive, and often require a dedicated operator due to their complexity.
It would therefore be a significant advance in the art to provide a reliable, low-cost gas-sensing capability that will serve to improve the throughput and chemical efficiency of the equipment used for the deposition and etching of silicon-containing materials, including silicon, silicon nitride and silicon dioxide, by reducing and optimizing clean and etch times, and hence reducing chemical usage, lengthening equipment operating life, and decreasing equipment down time.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/273,036 filed Oct. 17, 2002 for “APPARATUS AND PROCESS FOR SENSING FLUORO SPECIES IN SEMICONDUCTOR PROCESSING SYSTEMS” discloses an apparatus and method for sensing solid-state fluoro species, using a fluoro-reactive metal filament weaved around metal packaging posts or Vespel® polyimide blocks on a KF flange. Detection of the fluoro species using such metal filament-based sensors relies on monitoring the resistance changes in the metal filaments caused by their reactions with the fluorine-containing compounds. In order to ensure acceptable sensitivity and signal-to-noise ratio for such metal filament-based sensors, the dimensions and the positions of the metal filaments are controlled and optimized via uses of the metal packaging posts or the Vespel® polyimide blocks, to provide an absolute resistance that is adequate for endpoint detection.
There is a continuing need to discover and develop improved filament-based sensors, by employing new compositions and structures to further enhance the sensitivity, signal-to-noise ratio, and mechanical reliability of such gas sensors, as well as to further reduce the response time and the manufacturing costs thereof.